DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The aim of "Prototyping a Rural Virtual Private Health Information Network" is to create a "community network" of health information in rural Duplin County North Carolina. The objectives are to assess and enhance the current connectivity status and foster better communication and interaction between and among agencies in Duplin County, Coastal AHEC and ECU. The specific objectives are to: 1. Connect the Public Health, Mental Health, Department of Social Services, the Cooperative Extension office and the Public Library system to the Internet using the recently installed Fiber Optic Line. 2. Assess and expand the Internet infrastructure, communication, connectivity and information skills levels in Duplin County. 3. Create a prototype rural Virtual Private Network (VPN) to transmit health information resources to and between project partners. 4. Provide Internet and Information Retrieval training to all identified groups in Duplin County on the resources that are available over the Virtual Private Network and, by extension, over the Internet. 5. Using the secure VPN, allow for referrals and secure communication between and among Duplin County partners. 6. Demonstrate how mufti-tiered Collaborations can serve the public and make use of economies of scale. Eastern AHEC, ECU and Coastal AHEC have long been partners in Duplin County working collaboratively in such areas as Library Outreach, Preceptorship and the Interdisciplinary Program. Since 1994 East Carolina University has been training health professionals in Duplin County; this community-based model has incorporated interdisciplinary team functioning and has used an interagency system of support and resources. This prototype will provide the basis for investigating an integrated and collaborative model in a rural community.